Eorzea Cafe
The Eorzea Cafe is a Final Fantasy XIV-themed cafe located in Tokyo's Akihabara district. Modeled after the in-game location, the Carline Canopy, and named after the realm of Eorzea, where the game takes place, the cafe is the result of a collaboration effort between Square Enix and the entertainment company Pasela. Located on the 2nd floor, the cafe opened on the 31st July, 2014. The cafe's décor includes replicas of items from the game, such as weapons, armor, and moogles, as well as a giant map of the game world. The cafe also has computers where patrons can play the game. The food and drinks served at the cafe are Final Fantasy XIV themed; the menu has 35 articles of food, and 55 articles of drink. Some of the drinks are named and presented after alchemy recipes familiar from the game. Patrons receive a stamp card for visiting and collect stamps by ordering menu items, with each giving one stamp. Fully filled stamp cards may be exchanged for exclusive Final Fantasy XIV related merchandise, such as coasters. Menu Items Many of the English names for dishes are misspelled and grammatically incorrect on the official menu. Descriptions have been translated from Japanese. Prices are listed in gil, but valued in Japanese Yen with taxes included. Food Monster Menu *'"Marinated Orthros ~Genovese style~"' - 730gil *:Orthros, lover of many. Regretfully defeated and then marinated. However, even after being cooked, his mind still continues to be filled with thoughts of his "bro"... *'"Cured hum platter of Eorzea monsters"' - 750gil *:Meats one might imagine include that of the Dodo, Coeurl, Aldgoat, Antelope, and etc... We have attempted to arrange a wide variety of meats on a platter. Adventurers such as yourselves ought to have no trouble figuring out which monsters they belong to?! *'"Sandwich of bagel like Mandragora"' - 480gil *:A Mandragora recreated with a bagel. Please enjoy this dish with some black tea. *'"Green Salada of Malboro"' - 730gil *:If you eat this with the purple bad breath sauce, then perhaps your breath will become as smelly as that of Toxic Tamlyn, the giant morbol you encountered on that Guildhest...? *'"Deep fride chiken of Dodo"' - 630gil *:A deep fried plump Dodo. Add lemon for zest. *'"Croquette of bomb style"' - 730gil *:A recreation of a flaming Bomb. Inside is an ultra spicy piece of camembert cheese!! *'"Honey toast of Demon Wall"' - 680gil *:THAT Demon Wall in honey toast form!? Be wary of knockbacks and area attacks and defeat (consume) this Demon Wall before you run out of ground! *'"Cake of Colibri"' - 600gil *:A cake made in the pretty pink of the much adored Colibri. Its large, beady eye is made of heavenly, super sweet chocolate. Please enjoy it with this tropical mango gelato. *'"Parfait of Gold Saucer"' - 580gil *:The Gold Saucer—a place for all to indulge in transient dreams. This parfait embodies the glamor of it all. Enjoy the many flavors provided by the fruits and sauces! *'"Squid ink pasta of Spriggan"' - 980gil *:The charming, signature piece of rock that they always carry has been replaced by a spicy cut of chicken that has been baked to perfection! You can safely eat it! *'"Chocolate parfait of Spriggan"' - 630gil *:''A Spriggan in the form of an adorable chocolate parfait! The base features spongecake and whipped cream layered like bedrock, reminiscent of places such mines where their kind dwell. Character Menu *'"Chocobo's salad ~Jar style~"' - 730gil *:A most important companion can be found in your Personal Chocobo! This visually stunning jar salad that features an arrangement of seasonal vegetables was created for those adventurers who wish to sample their Chocobo's favorite treats. *'"Bagna cauda ~Sylvan style~"' - 750gil *:Indigenous Sylvan vegetables, previously rumored to be unappealing, have been transformed by our Eorzea Cafe's special bagna cauda dipping sauce! Now everyone else can enjoy their fabulous produce! *'"Nasah's rice ball ~Bomb style~"' - 780gil *:Rice balls wrapped in meat inspired by the bombs that Nashu used in the detective quest series!! Defuse (eat) them before they explode...! *'"Escalope of Gilgamesh"' - 900gil *:We find a bearer of many weapons in Gilgamesh. This is a dish featuring pork cutlet with demi-glace sauce, and a wide variety of ingredients including bamboo shoots and corn. *'"Soup of Haurchefant"' - 1,580gil *:A recipe treasured by the famous FF14 NPC, Haurchefant of the Silver Sword! After the Seventh Umbral Era, Coerthas was engulfed by blizzards. What became ideal for warming frozen bodies all the way to the core was... yes, hot pot! Having hot pot while surrounded by groups of seasoned adventurers is... fantastic! Simply fantastic! *'"Mini pan cake of Mogli"' - 680gil *:Pint-sized pancakes perfect for little Moogles. Fun to look at, and to eat, perhaps... *'"Curry rice of Fat chocobo"' - 850gil *:This is a curry dish inspired by the Fat Chocobo that everyone has come to use as a mount! Please enjoy it while having a staring contest with its lovely!? face. *'"Ice creams of triple alliance"' - 480gil *:This dessert designed to show off characteristics of each nation features: a scoop of salted vanilla ice cream resembling the very Limsa Lominsan-esque Rhotano Sea, ice cream reminiscent of Ul'dah's prized medicinal Mulled Tea, and refreshing chocolate mint ice cream representing the foliage rich Black Shroud. Primals Menu *'"Leviathan's cold blue noodle"' - 1,080gil *:A dish inspired by the Water God, Leviathan. The blue soup reminiscent of a raging Rhotano Sea, and the rich flavors conjured up by the abundant array of fresh seafood will hit you like a Tsunami! *'"Cremet d Anjou of Shiva ~no-bake cheesecake~"' - 650gil *:A dish inspired by Ice Goddess, Shiva's Icicle Impact attack. For some reason, 'that' snowman is nestled in the lone corner of the battlefield (plate) where shelter may be taken...? *'"Big hamburger of Titan"' - 900gil *:A burger reminiscent of the imposing Titan, packed to the brim with goodness. Eat it adventurer style by holding it firmly in place before taking a big bite. Place it under the weight! *'"Bahamut's fried chees like earth shaker"' - 750gil *:This dish inspired by the Earthshaker featuring red curry in a red dish, topped by crispy fried, red hot cheesy jalapenos♪ Careful not to let them sit in the curry for too long!! *'"Steak of Ifrit with sour spicy sauce"' - 1,280gil *:We tried to grill a steak using the flames of hell, but they were much too powerful, and everything became obscured by a cloud of smoke. However, when the smoke cleared, we were greeted by something that was cooked to perfection... Please enjoy it with this tangy, spicy sauce. *'"Pizza of Ifrit with hot sauce"' - 1,080gil *:A pizza loaded with salami to symbolize Flame God, Ifrit's Radiant Plume. Drizzle on our ultra spicy sauce to your liking! Job Class Menu *'"Eggs benediction"' - 800gil *:A cast of Benediction dished out by our trusty purveyors of healing, the White Mages!... No, not really, but we're sure this refreshing, easy-to-eat Eggs Benediction will serve to fully recover your HP!! *'"Dragoon's pasta ~Sakura style~"' - 980gil *:A plate of pasta inspired by the flashes of pink in fields of green left by the "Dragoon's" Cherry Blossom ability. A Dragoon's spear has been thrust into this mix of fresh spinach pasta, cherry blossoms, and sakura shrimp! *'"Fish and chips of Mahi-mahi"' - 680gil *:Instead of pan frying this freshly caught mahi-mahi, we have elected to do this fish & chips style! A dish for you to enjoy with 3 varieties of sauces carefully selected by the Eorzea Cafe. *'"Sausages platter of Gladiator"' - 850gil *:Gladiators fight by drawing attention to themselves. Defend yourself with your onion shield and slice up those sausages!! *'"Roast beef of monsters ~hunted by Marauder~"' - 680gil *:Wild beasts hunted by the rock-shattering Marauder done roast beef style. Lather up your opponents in bloodbath sauce and smite them down! *'"Ratatouille"' - 580gil *:An assortment of vegetables cut into large slices and stewed. A must-see dish for Gatherers hoping to harvest in Akihabara. *'"Hot stone soup"' - 480gil *:Piping hot soup in a scorching stone bowl. Careful not to get scalded as a result of the resolve this dish evokes within you. *'"Mashed popoto"' - 530gil *:While it is made to look like a popoto, this is actually cheese! Enjoy this rich cheese with with crackers. *'"La Noscea toast with La Noscea's orange sauce"' - 480gil *:A menu item from The Drowning Dolphin. Accompanied by prized La Noscean Oranges grown under the rays of the Summerford sun. Special Menu *'"Rhitahtyn sas Arvina Special"' - 3,000gil *:A dish made both in consideration of those looking to enjoy a large feast together with others and as an answer to adventurers disappointed that there wasn't an extreme version of 'that' boss they laid to waste. We believe there is enough here to send a group of unwary adventurers home saying "Ugh...". Note: This dish has no official English name and is only available to order at 7:00pm. ;Food EC_Marinated_Orthros_~Genovese_Style~.png|Marinated Orthros ~Genovese style~ EC_Cured_Ham_Platter.png|Cured hum platter of Eorzea monsters EC_Mandragora_Bagel.png|Sandwich of bagel like Mandragora EC_Malboro_Green_Salad.png|Green Salada of Malboro EC_Fried_Dodo.png|Deep fride chiken of Dodo EC_Bomb_Croquette.png|Croquette of bomb style EC_Honey_Toast_Demon_Wall.png|Honey toast of Demon Wall EC_Colibri_Cake.png|Cake of Colibri EC_Gold_Saucer_Parfait.png|Parfait of Gold Saucer EC_Spriggan_Pasta.png|Squid ink pasta of Spriggan EC_Spriggan Parfait.png|Chocolate parfait of Spriggan EC_Chocobo's_Salad_~Jar_Style~.png|Chocobo's salad ~Jar style~ EC_Bagna_Cauda_~Sylvan_Style~.png|Bagna cauda ~Sylvan style~ EC_Nasah_Rice_Ball.png|Nasah's rice ball ~Bomb style~ EC_Escalope_Gilgamesh.png|Escalope of Gilgamesh EC_Haurchefant_Soup.png|Soup of Haurchefant EC_Mini_Moogle_Pancake.png|Mini pan cake of Mogli EC_Fat_Chocobo_Curry.png|Curry rice of Fat chocobo EC_Triple_Alliance_Ice_Cream.png|Ice creams of triple alliance EC_Leviathan_Noodles.png|Leviathan's cold blue noodle EC_Shiva_Cheesecake.png|Cremet d Anjou of Shiva ~no-bake cheesecake~ EC_Titan_Burger.png|Big hamburger of Titan EC_Bahamut_Fried_Cheese.png|Bahamut's fried chees like earth shaker EC_Ifrit_Steak.png|Steak of Ifrit with sour spicy sauce EC_Ifrit_Pizza.png|Pizza of Ifrit with hot sauce EC_Eggs_Benediction.png|Eggs benediction EC_Dragoon_Pasta.png|Dragoon's pasta ~Sakura style~ EC_Mahi-Mahi_Fish_and_Chips.png|Fish and chips of Mahi-mahi EC_Sausage_Platter.png|Sausages platter of Gladiator EC_Marauder_Roast_Beef.png|Roast beef of monsters ~hunted by Marauder~ EC_Ratatouille.png|Ratatouille EC_Stone_Soup.png|Hot stone soup EC_Mashed_Popoto.png|Mashed popoto EC_La_Noscea_Toast.png|La Noscea toast with La Noscea's orange sauce EC_Rhitahtyn_Special.png|Rhitahtyn sas Arvina Special Drinks Non-''Final Fantasy'' themed drinks, including soft drinks, cocktails, and other alcoholic beverages are also available at the establishment. Primals Menu *'"Drink of Odin"' Alcoholic - 750gil *:A drink created in the image of the Black Shoud's wandering ancient primal, "Odin". A potent alcoholic drink complete with Zantetsuken. Vodka + Grape Syrup + Tonic *'"Drink of Ifrit"' Alcoholic - 750gil *:A drink portraying the scorching flames emanated by Ifrit. The added raspberry sauce depicts the flickering of the flames. Sauce + Lychee Liqueur + Blood Orange Juice *'"Drink of Shiva"' Non-Alcoholic - 650gil *:A drink resembling the freezing cold ice primal. The stirrers are topped off with Shiva's tears... Fruit Collagen + Chardonnay Concentrate + Water + Blue Curacao (float) *'"Drink of Ramuh"' Alcoholic - 750gil *:Collect the lightning balls inside the drink and brace for Shock Strike! Cassis + Grapefruit Juice + Ginger Ale *'"Tropical non-alcoholic cocktail of good King Moggle Mog XII"' Non-Alcoholic - 1,280gil *:A drink created in the image of King Moggle Mog XII featuring a whole pineapple! Perhaps his vassals are lurking within!? + Colorful Tapioca + Fruit Cocktail + Mango Juice + Guava Juice *'"Drink of Bahamut"' Alcoholic - 750gil *:A representation of the ability "Akh Morn", meaning "Circle of Death" in the language of dragons. Possibly traumatic for tanks and healers!? Syrup + Black Pineapple Liqueur + Soda *'"Drink of Leviathan"' Non-Alcoholic - 650gil *:A carbonated drink with Water God "Leviathan" in mind! The edge of the glass is made to look like a Tidal Wave. Raspberry Syrup + Soda + Grapefruit Juice + Lychee Syrup *'"Drink of Garuda"' Alcoholic - 750gil *:A Japanese-style cocktail for Storm God "Garuda" called forth by the Ixali. Mixing the drink with a stir stick conjures up a storm in your glass! Sake + Umeshu + Lemon Concentrate + Gomme Syrup + Tonic + Shiso Leaf *'"Drink of Titan"' Non-Alcoholic - 650gil *:Chunks of caramel ice represent Titan's hulking crag-like form. May you be at peace, like the mild-mannered Titan, as you partake in this beverage. Syrup + Coffee + Milk + Caramel Ice Job Menu *'"Frash of Knight"' Non-Alcoholic - 650gil *:A Paladin leads his party in battle! Grab hold of the enemy's attention with Flash and protect your allies! Syrup + Apple Juice + Water *'"War cry of Warrior"' Alcoholic - 750gil *:A wine cocktail designed with the ferocious and robust Warrior in mind! Conceal your wrath and unleash powerful attacks! Syrup + Red Bear Energy Drink + Red Wine + Soda *'"Doton of Ninja"' Non-Alcoholic - 650gil *:A drink symbolizing the Ninjutsu comprised of three earthen Mudras. Perfect for those long, draining battles. Syrup + Collagen Jelly + Cola *'"Dragon dive of Dragoon"' Non-Alcoholic - 650gil *:The Dragoon... defeater of dragons, in the form of a vibrant, purple energy drink! No more calling him a "loldrg". Concentrate + Grape Syrup + Soda *'"Strawberry milk of White Mage"' Non-Alcoholic - 650gil *:A drink created with the White Mage garb in mind. The strawberry topping represent the sleeves, and is meant to look cute. Syrup + Milk + Whipped Cream + Strawberry Sauce *'"Cure of White mage"' Alcoholic - 800gil *:Let the White Mage, healer of her allies, cast Cure upon an adventurer such as yourself, too! You'll feel power welling up within you in no time. + Red Bull (on the side) *'"Drink of Summoner"' Alcoholic - 750gil *:The Summoner harnesses the power of the primals in the form of "Egis". When you place your glass on the magic glyph coaster...!? Don't forget to order something to your liking from the primal menu! Concentrate + White Whine + Soda *'"Drink of Black mage"' Alcoholic - 700gil *:The Black Mage's ultimate spell! We recreated the flaming Flare spell using purple ice. Careful not to pull hate off the tank when nuking groups of monsters! Syrup + Red Bear Energy Drink + Water + Kyoho Grape Ice *'"Drink of Monk"' Non-Alcoholic - 650gil *:When you think of a Monk, you think Greased Lightning! The colors of the three layers—red, yellow, and blue—represent Fists of Fire, Earth and Wind. + Pineapple Juice + Soda + Blue Curacao (float) *'"Drink of Bard"' Non-Alcoholic - 650gil *:"The drink version of "Mage's Ballad", the ability used to restore your allies' mana. Highly recommended for parties with many mages! Collagen + Milk *'"Drink of Scholar"' Non-Alcoholic - 650gil *:A refreshing lime drink recreating the Scholar's special instantaneous health recovery ability. Keep an eye on your remaining Aetherflow charges. Mint Syrup + Gomme Syrup + Lime Juice + Soda + Mint Leaf Character Menu *'"Toast drink of Dutiful Sisters of the Edelweiss"' Alcoholic - 700gil *:This tastes somewhat different from your typical ale!? Fancy trying this ale favored by the thieves of the Dutiful Sisters of the Edelweiss? Syrup + Soda + beer *'"The Scions of the Seventh Dawn"' Alcoholic/Non-Alcoholic - 700gil *:The "Scions of the Seventh Dawn", a group that adventurers often cross paths with on their travels. The "dawn" is represented by a tequila "sunrise". The password is "wild rose". + Tequila + Orange Juice *'"Happiness of Gegeruju"' Alcoholic - 750gil *:The coconut-based cocktail favored by the Gegeruju, the NPC from Costa del Sol. A truly perfect tropical blend befitting of the region! + Mailbu Rum + Mango Juice *'"Drink of Hildi brand"' Alcoholic - 750gil *:A mature, dark cocktail inspired by THAT detective. Complete with his trademark, a single rose. Syrup + Blavod Vodka + Ginger Ale *'"Drink of Materia IV"' Alcoholic - 750gil *:A drink created with materias and spiritbonding in mind. This is a forbidden meld so there are 5 Materia IV's inside. + Lime Concentrate + Soda *'"Gridanian berry drink"' Alcoholic/Non-Alcoholic - 750gil *:This drink's smooth sweetness and adorable appearance has made it a huge hit amongst ladies from across all of Eorzea! A must-try item from the Carline Canopy tavern! Lately, it seems to have gained popularity amongst professional crafters weary from the day's work—they claim that the tangy fruit juices are most effective for alleviating fatigue... Liqueur + Cranberry Juice + Soda *'"Limsa Lominsa Cooler"' Alcoholic/Non-Alcoholic - 750gil *:A sweet orange taste and refreshing fizziness give this drink its appeal. This beverage is popular amongst visitors of Limsa Lominsa. Curacao + Cointreau + Tonic *'"Ul'dah private iced tea"' Alcoholic/Non-Alcoholic - 750gil *:A cool drink perfect for the Ul'dahn heat! While this is a cocktail of the common folk, it seems that even high-class ladies order the beverage in secret. Tea Liqueur + Lemon Juice + Soda *'"Drink of the Ultimate weapon"' Alcoholic - 750gil *:A cocktail version of the ultimate enemy, Ultima Weapon. Mixing the vibrant red and blue produces an ominous color...! + Bols Blue + Parfait d'Amour + Soda *'"Drink of Catoblepas"' Alcoholic - 750gil *:A cocktail created to represent the Catoblepas, a petrifier of many adventurers. Is that an already petrified piece of ice in there?! Wine + Soda *'"Drink of Buscarron's Druthers"' Alcohol - 700gil *:A shandygaff that ruffians who gather at the Buscarron's Druthers would chug from their mugs. Ale + Beer + Frozen Beer Foam *'"Casis Sabotender"' Alcoholic - 700gil *:A recreation of the cocktail from the Gold Saucer's Entrance Square! de Cassis + Guava *'"Bloody cocktail of Edda"' Non-Alcoholic - 650gil *:The woman you reunited with in the Tam-Tara Deepcroft had been driven to madness... On top of this dark red drink sits a "certain someone's" skull. Sauce + Cherry Syrup + Blood Orange Juice *'"Chocobo's fruit milk"' Non-Alcoholic - 650gil *:Spread your wings and run! Fly! Then, drink this fruity, nutrition-filled beverage, and try competing in a Chocobo race! Cocktail + Mango Juice + Milk *'"Juice of Sabotender"' Non-Alcoholic - 650gil *:A tropical drink created in the image of an iconic FF character, the Cactuar. We've even included its most charming(?) characteristic, the needles. Curacao + Banana Collagen + Pineapple Juice + Orange Juice *'"Special medicine tea of Tataru"' Non-Alcoholic - 550gil *:The specialty medicinal tea brewed by the Scions of the Seventh Dawn's talented receptionist, Tataru, reproduced in the form of a herbal tea. Sure to soothe the hearts of tired adventurers. Orchard (herbal tea) *'"Hair grow drink"' Non-Alcoholic - 650gil *:The mysterious tonic created by the Eastern Thanalan NPC, Helmhart, using ingredients such as blood of Phurbles. He hasn't grown any hair yet, so it's not actually going to give you any hair. + Guava Juice + Tonic Alchemist Menu 　 *'"Elixir"' Non-Alcoholic - 650gil *:A potion that restores health and mana! Use in case of emergency! Juice + Grenadine + Grapefruit Juice *'"Hi-elixir"' Non-Alcoholic - 650gil *:A superior elixir. Use it to turn the tables!? Raspberry + Collagen + Tonic *'"Eter"' Alcoholic - 750gil *:An effective mana restoration potion. Sangria + Banana Collagen + Grapefruit Juice + Sliced Lemon + Kiwi *'"Ex-eter"' Alcoholic - 750gil *:A mana recovery potion and the high-grade version of the ether! Use this to prepare for battle! Sangria + Blood Orange + Sliced Strawberry + Sliced Orange + Sliced Lemon *'"Potion"' Non-Alcoholic - 600gil *:An effective health restoration potion. Recovers 32% of your health! Curacao + Lemon + Orange Juice + Soda *'"Ex-potion"' Non-Alcoholic - 600gil *:A superior potion. Please treat your injuries with this. Collagen + Apple Juice + Soda ;Drinks EC_Odin_Drink.png|Drink of Odin EC_Ifrit_Drink.png|Drink of Ifrit EC_Shiva_Drink.png|Drink of Shiva EC Ramuh Drink.png|Drink of Ramuh EC_Moggle_Mog_XII_Cocktail.png|Tropical non-alcoholic cocktail of good King Moggle Mog XII EC_Bahamut_Drink.png|Drink of Bahamut EC_Leviathan_Drink.png|Drink of Leviathan EC_Garuda_Drink.png|Drink of Garuda EC_Titan_Drink.png|Drink of Titan EC_Knight_Flash.png|Frash of Knight EC_Warrior_Warcry.png|War cry of Warrior EC_Ninja_Doton_Drink.png|Doton of Ninja EC_Dragoon_Dive_Drink.png|Dragon dive of Dragoon EC_White_Mage_Strawberry_Milk.png|Strawberry milk of White Mage EC_White_Mage_Cure_Drink.png|Cure of White mage EC_Summoner_Drink.png|Drink of Summoner EC_Black_Mage_Drink.png|Drink of Black mage EC_Monk_Drink.png|Drink of Monk EC_Bard_Drink.png|Drink of Bard EC_Scholar_Drink.png|Drink of Scholar EC_Edelweiss_Drink.png|Toast drink of Dutiful Sisters of the Edelweiss EC_Scions_Seventh_Dawn_Drink.png|The Scions of the Seventh Dawn EC_Happiness_Gegeruju.png|Happiness of Gegeruju EC_Hildibrand_Drink.png|Drink of Hildi brand EC_Materia_IV_Drink.png|Drink of Materia IV EC_Gridanian_Berry_Drink.png|Gridanian berry drink EC_Limsa_Lominsa_Cooler.png|Limsa Lominsa Cooler EC_Ul'dah_Iced_Tea.png|Ul'dah private iced tea EC_Ultima_Weapon_Drink.png|Drink of the Ultimate weapon EC_Catoblepas_Drink.png|Drink of Catoblepas EC_Buscarron's Druthers_Drink.png|Drink of Buscarron's Druthers EC_Casis_Sabotender.png|Casis Sabotender EC_Edda_Cocktail.png|Bloody cocktail of Edda EC_Sabotender_Juice.png|Juice of Sabotender EC_Tataru_Tea.png|Special medicine tea of Tataru EC_Hair_Grow_Drink.png|Hair grow drink EC_Elixir_Drink.png|Elixir EC_Hi-Elixir.png|Hi-elixir EC_Ether.png|Eter EC_X-Ether.png|Ex-eter EC_Potion.png|Potion EC_X-Potion.png|Ex-potion Gallery Cafe-Eorzea.jpg|Building exterior. Eorzea Cafe Sign.jpg|Eorzea Cafe sign. Naoki-Yoshida-Cafe-Eorzea.jpg|Producer Naoki Yoshida at the cafe opening. Eorzea Cafe World Map.jpg|World Map. Cafe-Eorzea-Art.jpg|Art and equipment on display. Eorzea Cafe Equipment.jpg|Equipment. Eorzea Cafe Table.jpg|Tables and chairs. Eorzea Cafe Bar.jpg|Bar. Cafe-Eorzea-Moogles.jpg|Moogles. Cafe-Eorzea-Computers.jpg|Computers. Cafe-Eorzea-Menu.jpg|Menu. Eorzea Cafe Stamp Card.jpg|A special edition stamp card. Eorzea Cafe Kan-E-Senna Coaster.jpg|Kan-E-Senna Coaster stamp card reward. Eorzea-Cafe-Moogle-Dessert.jpg|Moogle-shaped dessert. Trivia *The cafe is open between 11:30 to 22:00 and customers are invited to dine during four time intervals: 11:30-13:30, 14:00-16:00, 16:30-18:30 and 19:00-22:00. Due to limited space, patrons may have to book in advance to gain entrance into the cafe. The restaurant's Twitter account announces daily seat availability. *Square Enix has prior experience with Final Fantasy-themed catering from their Cafe Artnia, located outside the official Square Enix building in Tokyo, that sells food and cocktails and other goods such as merchandise. *The cafe occasionally pops up temporarily for events in other parts of Japan, such as Osaka and Yokohama. External links *Official website *Grand Menu (Food & Drink) *Drink Menu *Official Twitter *Location on Google Maps Category:Locations Category:Final Fantasy XIV